This is a study of risk factors for fibroids in a population of young African-American women?the SELF Study. The study?s three primary hypotheses are: (1) vitamin D deficiency is a risk factor for fibroid incidence; (2) reproductive tract infection is a risk factor for fibroid incidence; and (3) a higher proportion of African ancestry is a risk factor for fibroid incidence. From 2010-2013, 1705 women were enrolled in the study. We have completed baseline, follow up 1, follow up 2, and follow up 3 data collection for women enrolled in five waves. Quality control for the ultrasound data has been conducted, and all data are being organized into analyzable files. Data resolution procedures are ongoing. An initial analysis of interval 1 data has been completed and a manuscript submitted for publication.